Sacrifice the Sinner
by In The Beginning
Summary: Pills. Bottles of pills kept him in this world, and now that they were gone, they threaten to take him out... When 2D reaches death, how far will his bandmates go to save him? [FINALLY resumed]
1. Addiction

(Damn it all to hell, I totally blame this story on a fellow classmate.

The inspiration for THIS story goes like this: I'm a member of our school's Scholastic Bowl (and we're damn good too, so no comments from non-ScholBowlers) and at a tournament, the proctor lady said some stuff for the clue and was like, "His name was also the title of the first Gorillaz single…"

Being stupid at the time, I had no idea that the answer was Clint Eastwood, but good old Kenny did. HE single-handedly sparked my interest in Gorillaz.

Damn it all to hell, I say.

Anyhow, some of this stuff I got from the shiny new autobiography "Rise of the Ogre," and it answers the question of Noodle's whereabouts at the end of El Mañana, so go read it. D

And please don't hate me if they're massively out of character or I don't do a pairing, it's FAN-fiction and really, I'm trying so hard to avoid pairings--

Gorillaz © not me)

---

The Gorillaz were never, by any means, "normal." Murdoc Niccals had his green skin and abnormally long tongue; 2D, or Stuart Tusspot, had natural blue hair and black eyes, devoid of any color; Russel Hobbs, the only American of them all, was possessed by the ghost of his dead friend and had encountered the Grim Reaper; and Noodle, the Japanese guitarist, who arrived in a FedEx crate and was a weapon of mass destruction in disguise.

Yes, they could be described as "strange," "dysfunctional," and perhaps even "insane." But the one word you would never use in their presence was "normal."

And that was never more true during one particular incident…

---

It was a hot, sweltering summer's day in most of Essex, but of course Kong Studios never shared the weather with the rest of Essex. Noodle looked out the window, staring through the grey mist that constantly surrounded the haunted building.

"Kake de manichi go, shimi nani kodo ka…" she mumbled to herself, starting to hum "Left Hand Suzuki Method."

That was, until 2D suddenly walked into the room, startling the young Japanese guitarist.

"Oh, 'ello, Noodle love," the singer grinned, showing some of his golden teeth. "We were wond'rin where you were."

"Oh, hello, 2D-san," Noodle sighed. She resumed looking out the window. "I just had some…. thinking to do. About… about back home… in Japan…"

"Oh?" 2D seemed genuinely interested. "Well, Noodle, I'm sorry t'be rude, but would y'mind thinkin' somewhere else? As in, y'know, not in my room?"

"But, 2D-san, your room is very good for thinking in, no spirits inhabit here… plus, no-one else really ever comes in here… please, can I stay?"

"…..ah, fine, but only if ya promise not t' think too loud, m'kay?"

"Ahhh! Domo arigatou, 2-san!" Noodle beamed. 2D chuckled, then flopped down onto his messy bed, pulling out a CD player. Carefully pulling the headphones over his ears, 2D allowed the music to pull him away from reality as he closed his eyes, resting.

Noodle slowly slid off the overstuffed recliner that she had been sitting on, wandering around 2D's room. She enjoyed being in this room- it was never inhabited by ghosts or foul demons, unlike the rest of Kong. Plus, every time she came in, she found something new in the singer's room. This time, the front of what had been a Trix cereal box was stapled to the wall, and a mustache was drawn on the white rabbit's face.

Noodle smiled at the doctored drawing, then examined the floor. So many things could be found lying on that blue carpet- car keys, empty pill bottles, American money, and empty beer bottles were common items that one could find on 2D's floor.

While Noodle searched, in hopes of finding some money she could actually use, she started thinking about 2D. She had always had doubts about him…. She had never seen the legendary two dents that led to his nickname. She also never truly believed what Murdoc said; the bassist had often told Noodle that 2D was hit in the head with a car, but of course Murdoc was also a compulsive liar who would say anything to get people off his back.

Noodle got off her hands and knees. Her search had turned up a peanut butter and tomato sandwich with only a little bit of mold on it, a pair of fuzzy pink slipper socks, an army helmet, and a white poster board with ""FIRE IS MY FRIEND" scrawled on it in messy black letters. Though she usually scrutinized the objects in her search carefully, her mind was too unfocused that day.

She had far more interesting questions she wanted answered, anyways.

She quickly climbed on top of 2D, sitting on his stomach. Feeling the sudden weight of Noodle on his chest, 2D opened his eyes, looking up at Noodle.

"Summfin' wrong, Noodle?" he asked after removing his headphones.

"2D-san, do you really have two dents in your head?" Noodle queried, tilting her head slightly. "Because it does not look like you do."

"Sure do, love," 2D gave a wide grin, taking Noodle's hands and placing them over the indentations in his skull. Noodle's green eyes widened.

"But… how did that happen, 2D-san?" she asked, amazed.

"We,, that's a funny story, really," 2D sighed, sitting up. Noodle slid off his chest, dangling her legs over the side of the bed. "I was se'enteen an' my mum tol' me to go get a job, so I worked at a place tha' sold pianos n' stuff. In the middle of August, I was workin' at the shop durin' the night shift, and was talkin' to some blokes who were lookin' at sumfink, an' all of a sudden this car comes flyin' through the window and hits me right in the 'ead! Pushed my righ' eye in my skull, it did. It hurt… that was the first dent. Put me in a coma, it did."

"Who was driving the car?" Noodle asked, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Did the police come and arrest them?"

"Yeah, Muds said 'e was laughin' so hard he didn' hear the cops pullin' up," 2D chuckled. "They told 'im he had to do summat like thirty thousan' hours of community service, an' that included watchin' me…"

"So Murdoc-san WAS the one who hit you? I was almost sure he was lying again," Noodle gaped.

"No, no, it was def'nitely 'im," 2D nodded. "Well, about a year later, Murdoc wa' drivin' aroun' doin' some tricks 'n stuff to impress a crowd, an' I was in the backseat, still in a coma… Muds was goin' fast an' then all of a sudden he hit summfink. I think it wa' like a streetlight… an' I went flyin' out the windshield at like se'enty miles an hour!"

Noodle gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth. "Impossible!"

"No, it 'appened, Noodle love. That's where I got my second dent, an' that was about when Murdoc asked me t'be in 'is band… an' the rest is hist'ry, love."

"Oh, wow," Noodle gawked. "I never would have guessed that it really happened to you, 2D-san…"

Suddenly, the singer and guitarist both heard a loud, booming drumroll emanating from below them, 2D jumped, looking around frantically.

"It's Satan an' he's come to eat me!!" he cried out. Noodle giggled at the hypersensitive singer.

"Actually, I think that is Russel-san practicing," Noodle suggested. 2D blinked, then slowly relaxed, muttering "oh…" softly.

Noodle giggled, then got up and walked over to 2D's stereo.

"'Oy, Noodle, whatcha doin'?"

Noodle didn't answer, instead looking through 2D's CD collection. Finding the CD that she was looking for, she popped it into the stereo, cranking up the volume before going back to sit down by 2D.

"Whatcha put in, Noodle?"

"Just listen…"

_I ain't happy,_

_I'm feeling glad_

_I got sunshine,_

_In a bag_

_I'm useless,_

_But not for long_

_My future,_

_Is comin' on…_

2D's face suddenly lit up as he recognized the song as "Clint Eastwood," the one that had made them famous. Noodle grinned at 2D.

"You are being to serious, 2D-san. You need to have fun too!" she declared, standing back up. Pulling 2D up with her, she continued, "Will you dance with me?"

"Eh?!" 2D gulped. "Ah-ah…. I can't dance!"

"You are lying, 2D-san," Noodle frowned. "I have seen you dance before!" Pulling forth the most adorable face she could muster, she then added, "Pleeeeeeease?"

2D stood no chance against Noodle's charm.

"Awright, awright, I'll dance with ya... but only fer a little while, got it?"

Noodle clapped gleefully, then took 2D's hands and started spinning him around like a top. 2D was nearly jerked off his feet, but luckily was able to keep up with the young guitarist.

They danced through Clint Eastwood, with Noodle pretending to kick a zombie square in the face, effectively destroying 2D's dresser. 2D just shrugged it off, saying that he needed a new one anyways.

He was planning on trying to rest again as soon as the song ended, but of course "Man Research" started up immediately after, and Noodle insisted that 2D stop being so lazy.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease, 2D-san? Just one more sooooong?"

"….oh, fine, fine, but then it goes off!"

It ended up with Noodle dancing in circles, with 2D singing along to his own song. But Noodle didn't really care that 2D wasn't actually singing; just that he was doing something was good enough for her.

While Noodle was dancing and 2D singing to Punk, however, 2D dropped the stapler he was using as a pretend microphone on the floor. Suddenly clutching at his head, he let out an unexpected cry of pain.

"2D-san!!" Noodle cried, instantly running over to the blue-haired singer. "What is wrong?!"

"M-My 'ead!" he hissed in pain. "It 'urts!! F-ffffuck-"

---

Even from his Winnebago, Murdoc could hear Noodle screaming frantically. Choking on his beer, it took him a few seconds to stop sputtering.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" the foul-tempered bassist snarled, looking out the filthy window of his precious Winnebago towards the building that was Kong Studios. Storming out towards the building, he growled, "If it's about another damn bug or something, I swear to-"

He never got to finish what he was going to say, for at that moment Noodle rushed out of the building, towards Murdoc.

"M-Murdoc-san!" she cried out, her normally calm demeanor completely replaced by frantic worry. "S-Something is wrong with 2D-san! He-"

"Is that all you were screaming about?!" Murdoc glared, anger coursing through his veins. "There's ALWAYS something wrong with Faceache! And if you're gonna go screaming loud enough to wake the bloody dead, I'm gonna-"

"N-no! Murdoc-san-- h-he's passed out and now…. now he will not wake up!!"

Murdoc froze. _Shit._ This was not good.

"Where is he?"

"I-in his room! Russel-san has already called the hospital, a-and 2D-san is breathing, but…!"

"Okay, okay!" Murdoc sighed heavily, running a hand through his greasy black hair. "Get 'im down in the main room, we'll keep an eye on 'im till either to doctors come or somethin' 'appens to him, okay, love?"

Noodle nodded, then bowed and quickly dashed back to 2D's room, leaving Murdoc to think about the situation at hand.

"How could this've happened…"

---About a week ago---

"_Ehm… Murdoc? Y'got a minnit?"_

_Murdoc rolled his head around and leered at the scrawny singer who stood at the doorway of his Winnebago._

_"What d'you want now, Faceache? Can't you see I'm busy practicin'?"_

_"Ehm, well… m-my 'ead hurts… a lot…"_

_"So take one of your fucking pills already! Y'got like, a hundred of 'em!"_

_"Well, I would… but th' thing is that, uhm…"_

_"What is it already?!"_

_"I-I kinda ran out…"_

_Murdoc gave 2D a look that could melt the polar ice caps._

_"I-I'm sorry!! I didn't notice I was runnin' out, an'-"_

_"So what you're saying is," Murdoc interrupted, his scathing tone silencing 2D, "is that due to -your- stupidity, and -your- pathetic addiction to your stupid pills, y'want -me- to go an' get you some more. Is that right?"_

_"…yes…" 2D mumbled softly._

_"Get the fuck out of here, what the hell do you think I am?! Some kind of escort service?!" Murdoc growled. "You're a fucking pansy! It's time you finally grew some balls and dealt with your pain!"_

_"But I-"_

_"**OUT!!**"_

_2D fled from the Winnebago, leaving Murdoc to curse the day he ever ran over the scrawny singer._

---Present---

"…unh…"

2D slowly opened his ebony eyes, and saw a blurry wall of white. Where was he?

"2D-san!"

2D felt Noodle tackle him, wrapping her arms around his thin frame.

"Ahh! N-Noodle, what's wrong?!" 2D asked, surprised by the Japanese girl's sudden actions.

"Y-you had passed out, 2D-san…. you would not wake up…"

"…Wh-wha…? Really…?"

The floor suddenly started creaking. 2D looked up- right into the face of Russel. The drummer's pure white eyes showed a sense of relief when he saw that 2D was awake.

"Yo, 2D, y'alright, man?" Russel asked, taking a seat in the oversized armchair across from 2D. "You had us worried for a while."

"Yeah, m'fine…" 2D nodded slowly, sitting up. After glancing around, he realized that they were all in the living room. "What 'appened?"

"Well, from what I was told," Murdoc's drawling voice cut in as he sauntered over to the couch where 2D was, "you and Noodle were being total idiots in your room when all of a sudden you just passed out. Noodle started screaming bloody murder and had us all worried about you, and I swear if there is in fact nothin' wrong with you, there WILL be after the ambulance gets here. Which should be right… about…"

Suddenly, they all heard the front door of Kong Studios open.

"Now."

---

Seeing as how 2D was now awake and fully aware of his surroundings, there was no need for him to go to the hospital. Indeed, all the paramedics did were ask him a few questions, tell him to take it easy, and then they left.

Of course, this infuriated Murdoc to no end.

"You bloody bastard," he snarled as 2D tried to ignore him by watching TV. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!"

"Don't-" 2D began.

"If you say 'Don't know,' I swear to Satan I will strangle you, 2D. Got it?!"

"Murdoc-san, you are being to hard on him!" Noodle protested. "If it had been you who passed out, would you want us to not worry about you?!"

"No, I wouldn't want you to worry, cuz it wouldn't happen to me!" Murdoc growled. "What the hell happened, Faceache?!"

"….my 'ead hurt," 2D began slowly. "Real bad, like a jackhammer right into my skull. I couldn' fink…"

"You can't anyways," Murdoc muttered, venom dripping from his words.

"The next thing I know, I woke up on th' sofa an' you're all askin' me if I'm okay," 2D continued. "I'm awright now, but I wasn't then.. My 'ead still kinda 'urts, a little."

"Lemme get this straight," Murdoc shook his head in disbelief. "You passed out from a bloody _headache?_"

"Yeah, pre'ty much."

"You're a fucking pansy," Murdoc growled, storming out of the room.

"Oi, what's 'is problem?" 2D muttered.

"Just ignore him, 2D-san," Noodle replied. "He just does not show his emotions well, I think is his problem."

"Or maybe he just don't 'ave any bloody emotions…"

---

(If I keep writing now, this chapter is going to SUCK. :D

So, you got the first of several OMFG2DNO scenes. xD Murdoc's unprecedented level of assholiness is due to a severe beer shortage.

Russel won't be mentioned that often. It's not that I don't like him, it's just that… he's not my absolute favorite character.

If you review, I might give you a cookie and shorten my rants :3

PS: If you're having trouble understanding 2D, you can replace most of the f's with th's.)


	2. Psychosis

(I started typing this the same day that I posted the first chapter! Thank you finals week for taking away my life again :D

Please forgive the crappy first chapter… intros are hard for me.

However, thank you for those who have read and reviewed :D Your enjoying this story is what keeps it going!

Ashley, Murdoc is being an ass for a reason, okay? He'll lighten up later.

Oh, yes, Z0nBiLoVeR, I just said that he put Noodle's hands over the dents, I didn't say where the dents were. :D …although the idea of a 4D is very interesting.

And also, I did say that I was trying to avoid pairings. So, Laurie, this is not a Noodle/2D fic- I don't much like those anyways. 2D and Noodle are just close the way a brother and sister are close.

Gorillaz © not me)

---

He rested on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

2D couldn't help but think about the day's events. Had he really passed out? Now that he thought about it, he couldn't really remember that much after Noodle begging him to dance. 2D wondered why, exactly, he had passed out.

His head was still throbbing slightly. Pressing his hand to his forehead, 2D tried to focus on something other than the pain. He wanted his pills. Murdoc just wanted him to suffer, that's why he wouldn't get more pills for him. Stupid bastard.

The good thing about tomorrow was that they didn't have to do an interview. 2D could sleep the whole day away if he felt like it. Rolling over onto his stomach, he felt that maybe that would temporarily cure his migraines.

Nuzzling his pillow, 2D drifted off to sleep soundlessly.

---

_Thhhhwip._

The dart soared through the air, landing straight in the middle of Sebastian Jacob Niccals' ugly green nose. Murdoc only used his customized dartboard when he was particularly frustrated. Considering the events that happened that day, it was a miracle the dartboard was uncovered as late as it was.

_Thhhhhwack._

As he examined the shot- the dart landed right in the gap between his disgusting father's crooked teeth- Murdoc scowled.

"Bloody bastard…" he muttered darkly, carefully aiming another dart. "Ruinin' my life like this… Who does 'e think he is, anyway?"

_Ffffffwip._ Straight in the left pupil.

"Stupid attention whore… thinkin' that passin' out is a good way to get ev'ryone to notice 'im…"

Although the cheap beer was starting to affect his thinking, making him believe that 2D had truly planned to go unconscious, he could not deny that for a little while, he was worried about the singer. In the nearly ten years he had known 2D (nine if you don't count the comatose period), what had happened earlier that day was the most abnormal thing that ever happened to him.

But Murdoc, in his slightly inebriated state, shrugged off his worry and instead threw another dart.

_Thhhhhwip._ Right between the eyes.

Bullseye.

---

It was a very late start for the band the next day. Even Noodle, who was up first, didn't wake up until nearly noon.

Yawning, she crept down to the kitchen, pulling out a frying pan and going through the refrigerator for some eggs. As the only member with any level of culinary skill, Noodle was in charge of cooking breakfast and dinner. Lunch was never an issue with the Gorillaz; that time was usually reserved for trying to get rid of the zombies.

Within minutes, Noodle was frying a dozen eggs, and had some bacon sizzling in another pan. She was heating the water for oatmeal, and brought out a bottle of beer for Murdoc.

Some people never change, and it was important to accommodate for them.

---

He could smell it. Even in his dreams, he could smell it. How could he not?

2D's room was placed directly below the kitchen, and having eaten nothing the night before hadn't helped his hunger at all.

"Mn… bacon… fooooood…" 2D moaned in his sleep before snapping his eyes open. "Noodle's makin' breakfast!"

Within three short minutes, 2D had emerged from his room and into the kitchen, clad in his "BORN TO LIE" t-shirt and a pair of unwashed jeans. Noodle glanced over her shoulder to see who had woken up, and beamed at 2D.

"Ah! 2D-san! You're up!"

"Mhmm," 2D nodded, flopping down in a chair that was positioned near the stove. "Eh, 'ow long 'til breakfast is ready, love?"

"It will not be very long, but we must wait for Murdoc-san and Russel-san!" Noodle proclaimed. "It is impolite to not wait!"

"Bu' if we wait on Muds, we'll be eat'n breakfast at like, five in the aft'noon!" 2D whined. "An' I'm starvin' over here!"

"Oh, shut up, Faceache, I'm up," Murdoc's surly voice announced his presence. He shuffled into the room, rubbing his mismatched eyes as he attempted to wake up. By some great miracle, Murdoc was, in fact, wearing pants this time. Spotting the beer sitting on the table, the bassist quickly snatched it up, opening the bottle and pouring its contents down his throat.

"I think y'might 'ave a drinkin' problem, Muds…"

"I think you're going to have another dent in that useless head of yours if you don't shut up."

"Alright, break it up, yo!"

Russel's large, intimidating frame suddenly appeared in the opposite doorway, his ghost-white eyes already flashing dangerously.

"Sweet Satan, Russ, stop DOIN' that!" Murdoc exclaimed, frustrated. "It scares the crap outta me!"

"If you gonna go an' pick on 2D b'fore Noodle's even done with breakfast, then I'm gonna go an' BEAT the crap outta you," Russel glowered, taking a seat in one of the wooden chairs. The chair creaked loudly, clearly not able to support the large man's weight for a long time.

Fortunately, at that moment, Noodle had finished cooking. With lightning speed, she snatched four clean plates and filled them with eggs and bacon.

"Heads-up!"

Three plates went flying towards the three men. Russel caught his mid-flight, Murdoc wound up with a face full of food, and 2D watched as his just landed in front of him.

"Brilliant," Murdoc growled, pulling the plate off his face. "Fuckin' brilliant."

"Sorry, Murdoc-san…" Noodle smiled nervously. "If you want, I am not hungry. You can have my food…"

"No, it doesn't matter," Murdoc sighed, pressing his hand to his forehead. "I wasn't that 'ungry anyways, love."

"Are you sure, Murdoc-san?"

"Yeah, m'sure…" Murdoc replied. Under his breath, he muttered, "Lookin' at Faceache's ugly mug made me lose mah appetite."

"Murdoc, I swear, if you don't stop makin' low blows at 2D, I'm gonna rip yo' face off," Russel glared. Murdoc sunk into his seat, muttering darkly about needing his face.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, Muds," Russel scowled before eating his breakfast. Noodle was rapidly shoveling eggs into her black hole of a stomach, Murdoc chugged down his beer, and 2D was slowly nibbling at his bacon, trying to make it last. He remembered reading somewhere that eating slower makes you feel fuller longer, and he wanted to see if that was true.

"We need to go to the store today," Noodle suddenly stated. Russel, Murdoc and 2D all looked up and stared at the spontaneous guitarist.

"Why?" Murdoc finally asked.

"Because, we are almost out of food," Noodle answered. "And furthermore, we are also running out of medicine, bandages, ammunition for the zombies…"

"I need more pills," 2D interjected. Russel's threat of ripping his face off prevented Murdoc from saying that no one cared.

"And also, the last time I checked, we are almost out of your beer, Murdoc…" Noodle glanced in the bassist's direction. His mismatched eyes widened.

"Are you bloody serious? But we bought some-"

"The last time we went to the store, which was almost a month ago," Noodle cut him off.

"Eat fast. We're leavin' after breakfast."

---

Forty-five minutes later, Gorillaz were on the road, cruising towards the nearest Exchange Mart. Noodle was happily singing along to the radio, Russel was staring blankly off into space, and 2D was thinking about Murdoc's current attitude.

The bassist had been a lot more snappy lately, the singer had noticed. Nearly anything set him off…

Then 2D remembered the letter that Murdoc had received from his father not all that long ago. According to Murdoc several beers later, he had been called "a useless twit who only got big because there was nowhere else for such a small-fry like him to end up." This astonishing revelation had been followed up by a swearing fit, and in his drunken rage, Murdoc had accidentally released Cortez from his Winnebago. The filthy raven had flown away.

Murdoc had treasured that raven. It was the only living creature he actually cared about. 2D decided that Cortez's disappearance was the reason behind Murdoc's foul behavior… this time.

He had to stop thinking about it.

His head hurt too much.

---

"Yo, 'D! Where you at?!"

"2D-saaaan!"

"'Oy, Faceache, where you hidin'?"

Murdoc, Russel and Noodle were all searching for 2D in the Exchange Mart. They had usually agreed on a meeting place within the large shopping center, but for some reason this time, they had forgotten. Fortunately, three of them managed to find each other fairly quickly, but for the life of them they could not find 2D.

"2D-saaaan!"

Finally, Noodle located the singer near the pharmacy counter, holding two small boxes. Upon hearing Noodle's voice, 2D looked up, still clutching the boxes.

"Oh, 'ello, Noodle," 2D smiled before reexamining the boxes.

"What are you looking at, 2D-san?" Noodle queried innocently.

"It's some aspirin. 'Parently I can't just walk in an' say that I need more pills. Got to come back in a week or so," 2D informed. "So I thought I'd try summa this, bu' I can't tell what's so diff'rent 'bout them."

"Then get them both, you dullard," Murdoc sighed impatiently, mysteriously popping up behind 2D. As said singer suddenly spun around, Murdoc continued, "Are you done yet, so we can get out of here? Russel wants to go get some more records, an' that'll take at _least_ another hour. I -would- like to get home by a reasonable time."

"Yeh, m'done," 2D nodded. "Let's go…"

---

It was at the record store when it started happening.

As soon as they had left the Exchange Mart, 2D had taken a handful of aspirin and swallowed it, followed by some water. On the trip up to the record store, he was fine- better than usual. He was definitely chattier and in higher spirits than he was that morning.

But soon after entering the stuffy, cramped quarters of the store two hours later, 2D started feeling clammy, dazed, and nauseous. Several times he bumped into display racks, knocking things to the floor, and yet wasn't really aware of what he did. It was finally Noodle who dragged him out of the shop, away from the eyes of the livid owners and aggravated customers.

"2D-san, what is wrong?" Noodle asked, worried about the state of her friend and fellow bandmate.

"Ehhn…. I don't… I don't know…" 2D mumbled, his skinny frame swaying slightly from side to side.

"2D-san, stay right here, okay?" Noodle ordered before hurrying back into the shop. Quickly locating Russel, she ran over to him and hissed, "We need to leave. There is something wrong with 2D-san."

Russel literally picked up and carried a protesting Murdoc out of the door. ("But since we're here, we should stay! Tell 2D to get over it!")

They came out just in time to see 2D start wandering into traffic.

"2D!!"

There was a screech of tires, followed by a series of honks and a string of profanities. 2D just stared at the car and its angry driver, seemingly unaware that he had almost been given another dent.

"Oi, put me down, Russ, put me **_down!_**" Murdoc growled before being dropped to the ground. The furious bassist stormed over to the oblivious 2D, grabbed him, and pulled him back onto the sidewalk, out of the street.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Murdoc screeched, his arms flying into the air. "Are you that fucking stupid?! Why in the name of sweet Satan did you do that?!"

"Mnuh… I… I don't feel so… uuunnnngh…"

2D slowly collapsed to his knees, shaking madly. Murdoc suddenly backed away, surprised at 2D's reaction. Noodle and Russel hurried forward, also taken aback by 2D's actions.

"'D! What's wrong?!"

"2D-san?!"

2D seemed miles away, unresponsive to the calls of his friends.

"We've got to get 'im back home," Murdoc hissed, picking up the apathetic 2D. "Now. In the Geep."

Russel and Noodle wasted no time hopping into the back of the oversized demon machine that was their means of transportation. Murdoc dumped 2D in the front seat on the passenger's side, then instantly started the Geep and roared off down the road.

"2D-san, are you okay…?" Noodle asked hesitantly, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. 2Dalmost immediately jerked his shoulder away.

"N-no… l-leave me alone…" he murmured feverishly, shaking madly. "L-leave me alone…!"

"Yo, 'D, snap out of it!" Russel placed a massive hand on 2D's shoulder, shaking him. "Y'gonna be alright, man."

"No!" 2D suddenly screamed, curling up tightly to avoid physical contact. "No! Nononono!"

"Get a hold of y'self, 2D!" Murdoc yelled over 2D's frantic screaming, trying not to flatten any of the other cars on the road. 2D was deaf to the voices of those around him, frantically screaming "No" over and over again, trembling uncontrollably.

"Will someone get 'im to shut the fuck up?!" Murdoc hollered over 2D. Noodle quickly turned around and rummaged through the trunk, eventually pulling out a rope of medium length. Turning back around, she leaned forward and grabbed the back of 2D's shirt. 2D tried to pull away, still screaming bloody murder. While his mouth was open, Noodle quickly looped the rope around his face and in his mouth. The thick material instantly muffling his screams. The diminutive guitarist tied the rope behind the headrest of 2D's seat.

"Sorry, 2D-san," she said softly, watching as 2D frantically tried to pull the rope out of his mouth. She quickly took hold of his calloused hands, holding on even when the delirious singer tried to jerk them away. "Calm down…"

Slowly, 2D's violent screams subsided, and his body stilled. Noodle could hear his rapid breaths and soft whimpering as he strained against the ropes that bound him to the seat.

"Calm down, 2D-san, calm down…" Noodle kept saying slowly, holding 2D's hands. But soon, she let them slip out of her own when she realized that 2D had drifted off to sleep.

"Bloody hell, what was THAT about?" Murdoc muttered as Noodle started untying the rope. 2D's head rolled to the side.

"Maybe we oughta take 'D to the hospital, Muds," Russel suggested. Murdoc growled, mulling the idea over.

"Fine… bu' first, I gotta fill the Geep," Murdoc sighed, admitting defeat to himself. He had really just wanted to stay at Kong all day, but that was clearly out of the question. Pulling into a nearby petrol station, Murdoc stopped the Geep and hopped out, getting ready to fill the car with fuel

2D moaned quietly.

"2D-san? Are you okay?" Noodle asked. 2D made no sound, but instead slid to the floor of the car. "2D-san?"

"Hm? Wha' happened t' Faceache?" Murdoc asked, glancing over when he noticed that 2D was no longer in his seat.

"He fell down," Noodle informed, staring at 2D. Murdoc leaned back to see if Noodle was telling the truth, and saw for himself the blue-haired singer was slumped on the floor of the car.

"Idiot," Murdoc shook his head hopelessly. After paying for the fuel, he hopped back in the Geep, grabbing the back of 2D's shirt and hoisting him back up. "'Oy, 2D, wake up!"

2D's head rolled to the side, and it was suddenly very obvious that something was horribly wrong with 2D. His black eyes were dull and lifeless, and his normally pale skin was slowly but surely turning dusky blue. Murdoc quickly placed his hand in front of 2D's mouth.

He wasn't breathing.

"**_FUCK!!!_**" Murdoc screamed before instantly starting up the Geep and getting back on the road within three seconds of the revelation.

"Muds, what's-"

"He' ain't BBREATHIN'! THAT'S what's wrong!!" Murdoc roared, blasting through the red light as fast as the car would go.

"WHAT?!"

Noodle instantly took 2D and pulled him to the back. Laying him flat on the floor, she huddled over him, checking for a pulse.

After a few seconds, she found one, already weak and fading fast. Without wasting another instant, she began doing CPR, trying to keep 2D alive.

"Russel, you call the hospital! When y'get them on the line, gimme the phone!" Murdoc barked, expertly maneuvering around the slower-moving cars.

"Already on it!"

Murdoc only had to wait two minutes before the large drummer handed him the cell phone. Murdoc put the phone to his ear just in time to hear the end of the receptionist's emotionless greeting.

"Listen, I'm goin' a hunnert miles an' hour, an' I got an almost-dead person in the backseat, so if you don't have someone there to take 'im when we get there in about ten minutes, I'm gonna take this Geep an' drive it through your wall, got it?!" Murdoc barked before tossing the phone back to Russel.

It was now a race against time…

---

(HOLY SHIT THAT TOOK TOO LONG TO WRITE

It's so cheesy you can SMELL it. D: Oh well.

I swear, it doesn't seem this sudden in Microsoft Word. I think it's because there's more spacing between the paragraphs there and stuff. Damn. Oh well.

DbKiT had a point with their review- so few people are willing tot try to write Russel. I decided to give it a shot… it worked out pretty well, I think. Except that he was mainly threatening Murdoc. XD

OH NO 2D WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU -THIS- TIME. There is something really wrong with him- a real illness. Want a clue? It's related to something he did earlier in the chapter. If you can guess it right before I post the answer next chapter, I'll give you cookies!

Oh, and also, I've gotten people telling me what to put in my story. Like, "You have to change Murdoc's personality a little…" Well, I'm only going to say this once.

This is -my- fanfiction. The characters are acting the way they are for a reason. Thus, Murdoc was an asshole, Noodle and 2D are close, and Russel is off on his own planet for reasons that are potentially crucial to the plot.

Reviews are not free reign to tell the author how they should write their story. They are a way to say what you liked, disliked, or think could have been done better.

That said, please, review! I'll try to have chapter three up by the 20th!)


	3. Oddities

(Longest break EVER.

So much shit has happened in my life between January and now- let's not discuss it.

I am like, really really sorry for abandoning you all with this story... holy shit, I never knew dust could weigh so much.

Perhaps the first thing that you'll all notice is perhaps I'm a lot less... blunt in my writing.

Which is probably a good thing, but I'm not sure.

Alright, rambling funtimes over- let's get this story rollin'!

Gorillaz © Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett)

--------

Sacrifice the Sinner

Chapter Three- Oddities

--------

All hospitals in Essex remained perfectly intact.

Five hours had passed since 2D was brought to the hospital. Noodle and Russel were staying with the comatose singer; Murdoc had stationed himself near a window in the hallway on the third floor, staring at the plaza leading to the hospital.

_Fucking pigeons..._ Murdoc's bitter thoughts coaxed no grim smile. _I ought to kill you all..._

This could hardly be described as an ideal week.

--------

_"Reye's Syndrome? What the fuck izzat?"_

_The doctor refused to cower under Murdoc's burning glower- she was already shorter than the green-skinned bassist. There was no point in making herself seem smaller._

_"Simply put, Mr. Niccals, Stuart's liver is failing and his brain is swelling. Right now, he's in a catatonic state with about forty percent chance of regaining consciousness."_

_"What?!"_

_"Tell me, has he taken any aspirin recently?"_

_"2D-san... took several aspirin a few hours ago," Noodle spoke quietly, clinging to Russel's massive arm. "For his headache..."_

_"How many is several?"_

_"...we wasn't countin'," Russel shook his head. "He just... took a handful an' ate 'em all at once. S'how he always does it."_

_"Well, if that's the case, then it's highly possible that Stuart also has salicylate poisoning," the doctor replied, her calm demeanor beginning to piss Murdoc off. "There's not much we can do for him now except sit and wait for it to pass."_

_The three members of Gorillaz stared at the doctor, dumbfounded, as she simply started walking off down the hall without another word._

_Russel and Noodle turned their attention to Murdoc when they heard him start to laugh._

_"What's gotten into you now, Muds?"_

_Murdoc's quiet laughter soon began to grow louder as he shook his head, almost in disbelief._

_""After all these years... after all these fuckin' years of Faceache poppin' who-the-hell-knows 'ow many diff'rent pills... it's __aspirin__ tha's doin' him in?!"_

_The laughter suddenly stopped as Murdoc's expression became stony._

_"I'm goin' to fuckin' kill 'im when he wakes up..."_

_"But... Murdoc-san, he might--"_

_"I'm goin' to KILL 'IM! That fuckin' BASTARD!"_

_Murdoc's hysteria frightened the Japanese guitarist into silence. He stormed angrily down the hall, stopping only once to punch the cold tile wall before he turned a corner and went out of sight._

_"...Russel-san, I am scared," Noodle whispered, grasping his massive arm tightly out of fear._

_"Hey, Noodle... it's gonna be okay, alright?" Russel replied, carefully patting her purple hair. "C'mon, let's leave Muds alone. Let's go see how D's doin'."_

_"...Y-yes, let's."_

--------

Murdoc closed his eyes and placed a hand against his forehead, sighing frustratedly.

"Fuck you, Faceache," he growled angrily. "Fuck you straight down t' Hell."

He opened his eyes again--

There was a person in the plaza.

That wasn't the strangest thing, though...

He was staring straight at Murdoc.

Murdoc's first impression of the stranger was "emo poser teen"; his spiky black hair fell around his pallid face, making him appear a pasty shade of white. His baggy black clothes covered everything below his neck... the only spots of color that could be spotted on the youth's body were the inverted crucifix hanging from his neck and his blood-red eyes.

_More teenage trash_, Murdoc scowled. _Probably has a god-awful poser band that copies off some pre-made bullshit..._

The stranger's lips twisted into a cruel smirk, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

The pigeons around him suddenly flew up into the air; by the time they had flown away and Murdoc could see out the window once again, the stranger had disappeared.

All that was left were the dead bodies of several birds, arranged into the form of a pentacle.

_Okay, that's just a tad fucked up..._

He could faintly hear the sound of a door slamming open; shortly thereafter, a frantic scream resonated throughout the halls, approaching the greasy-haired bassist...

Noodle crashed into Murdoc, her face a bright red from screaming and running at the same time.

"Murdoc-san, it has come, it has come, it is here in this building-- it has come for 2D-san--"

"Whoa, Noodle, slow down, love-- what's 'ere?"

"Shinigami, a shinigami has come, it is in this hospital, it can only be here for him--!"

"A sheena-_what?_"

"Shinigami--_it is here_--"

"_NOODLE, SPEAK FUCKIN' ENGLISH AN' TELL ME WHAT IT IS!_"

"_Death has come for 2D-san! It is here with its scythe, and its red eyes glow!_"

For the first time, terror seized Murdoc Faust Niccals.

"_FUCK! Where is he?!_"

Noodle dragged Murdoc down the hospital halls.

--------

(End chapter three.

Whoosh. Dramaaaa!

Shinigami is Japanese for death spirit.

Please review!)


End file.
